Ares, God of Wart, WHAT????
by Nomi Sunrider
Summary: i wrote this story to make fun of myself. I made a stupid typing mistake in my story Love Never Known Before, so I decided to write a comedy piece about it. Ares finds out! WHAT will happen! Be kind Review!
1. Prolouge

Ares, God of Wart, WHAT???

Disclaimer: I do not own Ares God of War or in this case wart.

Author's Note: Ok this fanfiction I am making fun of myself. In the prologue to my Love Never Known Before, I made a typo by accident because I was too lazy to read through to check for stupid mistakes. I don't think you need to read the prologue to my other story to read this but your welcome too if you wish. Now on with the story!

One advantage of being a god is that you can have luxuries that are from the future. That is the case with Ares, God of WAR.

"Ah, now time to check my e-mail and maybe read a little Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net." Ares murmured quietly as he sat down on his leather-incased throne.

He quickly booted up his laptop the pale glow illuminating the dark room. His face now highlighted a pale blue from the glow of the computer he double clicks on AOL. It quickly pops up to the sign on screen. He slowly types in the password for his screen name WaRgOdArEs.

"You love Xena!" AOL greets him as he is logged on.

Ares growls slightly seeing that Aphrodite has been messing around with his sound effects again. He makes a mental note to change it back to what it was before. Xena saying, "Ares!"

Seeing he has no e-mail except for the one from Aphrodite (which he still hasn't read yet), he types in www.fanfiction.net. It takes a few seconds but the page finally loads just as Ares was about to loose his patience. (Does Ares have any patience?) 

Ares quickly clicks on Shows, then sliding down to the category Xena: Warrior Princess. (Or should say WARTior Princess?) 

"Hmmm, it does appear that there is a new story posted by Nomi Sunrider. Hey! It's a romance between Xena and me. I think I'll check it out"

So Ares clicks on the story expecting a hot juicy romance between his love and him. Little does he know that the poor author made a typo by accident, calling him God of Wart instead of God of War. He grumbles slightly seeing that it is just a prologue, meaning he will have to keep checking back to see if the next chapter has been posted. He slowly begins to scan the writing when he spots it. The horrible little...Bacchea!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" Ares roared as he read what was written.

"Ares God of WART!!! Why I ought to go smack that author upside the head for her grave error." He growled.

That's when he heard it. Everyone on Mount Olympus was laughing their heads off, and Ares had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew what they were laughing at. 

They were laughing at...that...that story. Oh that author is going to pay dearly for this embarrassment!

Du du dum! What will happen to Ares' Ego? 

What will happen to our poor little author?

Well that is for you to decide let me know if you want me to continue this and what you think should happen. :-) 


	2. Chapter 1

Ares, God of Wart, WHAT???

Disclaimer: I do not own Ares God of War or in this case wart.

Author's Note: Ok this fanfiction I am making fun of myself. In the prologue to my Love Never Known Before, I made a typo by accident because I was too lazy to read through to check for stupid mistakes. I don't think you need to read the prologue to my other story to read this but your welcome too if you wish. Now on with the story!

One advantage of being a god is that you can have luxuries that are from the future. That is the case with Ares, God of WAR.

Sorry about the wait. My computer got a virus...so I couldn't use it. But it is all-better now.

Re-cap from the first chapter:

That's when he heard it. Everyone on Mount Olympus was laughing their heads off, and Ares had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew what they were laughing at. 

They were laughing at...that...that story. Oh that author is going to pay dearly for this embarrassment!

Now on with the chapter! :: Everyone claps glad now that the author has stopped rambling::

Ares growls softly as he hears the rumbling laughter of his father. With a thought he disappears in a flash of blue light transporting himself to the time of the author. (Don't you just pity her?)

"Eek!!" Nomi Sunrider jumps back in surprise as she sees the God of War appear right in front of her. She is unable to keep her jaw from dropping at the site of the gorgeous man dressed in tight black leather with his face twisted into a scowl that just makes him look even hotter. (Bad author!!) A little bit of drool dribbles down her chin as she openly stares at him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THE WORD WART IN MY TITLE DURING YOUR FANFICTION!!" Ares roars at the now terrified author.

Cringes away from him whimpering softly as she stares up at him almost ready to pee her pants do to the fear that is coursing through her body.

"I DEMAND AN ANSWER!!" He roars again.

Nomi answers him her voice barely audible, "I...ummm...made...a...typing...error..." She laughs nervously after telling him that.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU SPEAK LOUDER!"

By this time the author was able to get back most of her voice abeling her to speak louder.

"I made a typing error, and I didn't catch it till someone pointed it out to me in a review."

Ares once hearing that calms down to the point where he at least isn't shouting at the cowering young author.

"Do you know what that little error has caused me? Pain! Agony! ((Aren't they the same thing?)) I am now the laughing stock of the whole of Mount Olympus because of you!" 

"Aren't pain and agony the same thing?" the author asks timidly while muttering so he can't hear her. " And aren't you always the laughing stock of Mount Olympus every time Xena ruins one of your plots to take of the world or turn her evil again?" ((Wow a long thing to say without someone hearing you say that!))

"That is not the point! The point is you better fix the mistake you made... before you get hurt!"

By this time Nomi has regained her composure and is no longer going to allow him to treat her like this and is disgusted at how she was acting like a spineless idiot...just like one of his moronic warlords.

"Idle threat! You know I could just make it so Xena is pared up with Iolus ((How exactly are you suppose to spell that name?)) or maybe even worse...make her be paired with your simpering half-bred, half mortal brother, Hercules!"

She smiles to herself triumphant of the threat she just made.

*Evil Laughter* Review and you shall get the next chapter!!!!


End file.
